Heart of Steel
by frabjousness
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan Tony Stark yang berumur 21 tahun sebelum dia menjadi Iron Man.


Ini fanfiction kedua saya, loh.  
Jadi harap dimaklumi ya bila terdapat beberapa (atau banyak?) kesalahan didalamnya.  
 **Penting** : I do not own Marvel or Iron Man and else, saya cuman manusia biasa...  
Well then, _Enjoy!_

* * *

12 September 1991  
West Covina, California

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat terbuka secara tiba – tiba, dan tubuhnya pun dengan perlahan diubah posisinya, dari posisi terbaring nyaman di kasur, menjadi posisi duduk, sedikit nafas dia helakan sebagai tanda bahwa ia lelah. Nampaknya laki – laki berusia 21 tahun tersebut baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sedikit kurang enak, sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengingat ceritanya secara keseluruhan, yang dia paling dia ingat hanyalah sebuah mobil yang tertabrak, sisanya samar –samar, aneh.

Dia mereganggkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap wajahnya sebelum dia melirik jam digital yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ternyata masih jam 3 pagi.

"Sial."

Gerutu lelaki ini, dengan nada yang ketus tentunya, ingin sekali dia kembali untuk tidur, tetapi seberapa keras dia berusaha, tetap tidak akan bisa. Rasanya hati dan pikiran dia memiliki pendapat yang saling berlawanan. Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbaring – baring saja walaupun tidak bisa tidur, dan oleh karena tidak bisa tidur, maka pikiran dia melayang memikirkan sesuatu selagi matanya terbuka menatap langit kamar.

 _Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark._

Dahulu saat kecil dia sangat senang bila melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan teknologi, terutama mesin. Kedua orangtuanya, Howard Anthony Stark and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark adalah pemilik perusahaan Stark, perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan teknologi, persenjataan serta pertahanan yang besar di Amerika sehingga membuat keluarga Stark kaya raya, dan tidak sedikit juga sebenarnya orang yang pernah mendengar nama Tony Stark. Dan bukan hanya sekedar kaya saja, melainkan jenius. Bayangkan, di umur 15 tahun dia sudah mengambil kuliah di Institut Teknologi Massachusetts kemudian di umur 19 tahun dia lulus dengan dua gelar master di bidang teknik. Menakjubkan, memang. Hidup seperti itu pasti rasanya seperti di awang – awang, sudah kaya, dengan reputasi yang baik, genius pula. Tetapi tidak, mau seperti apa pun hidup dan keadaannya, tidak pernah ditemukan yang namanya hidup yang sempurna, hidup yang tidak ada beban.

Tony mengeram bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya masih terasa lelah entah mengapa, sambil tiduran dia mengambil jam digitalnya.

11.23 AM

Dia membiarkan dirinya untuk terdiam sebentar, tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dia sudah tidur selama itu, tapi yah, dia tidak peduli, baginya dialah yang mengendalikan waktu, bukan sebaliknya, jadi tidak ada masalah. Setelah menghabiskan 8 jam untuk tidur, dia bangun dengan piyamanya dan rambut yang acak – acakkan, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Semenjak lulus kuliah Tony tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, cukup mewah dan nyaman bagi orang seumuran dia.

Sempat ia bekerja di perusahaan orang tuanya sendiri, dan bila diteruskan, mungkin bukannya tinggal di apartemen sendirian, sekarang dia sudah memegang peranan penting di perusahaan tersebut. Sayangnya, dia keluar begitu saja. Laki – laki keras kepala ini ternyata lebih tertarik menjadi orang yang cuek dengan hidupnya , bergonta – ganti kekasih, dan memiliki kehidupannya tersendiri, dimana hal ini _sangat_ mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tony?" Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dengan jelas dan ditangkap oleh kedua telinga yang dimiliki oleh Tony, ia menyeruput kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi respon.

"Hmm?" Sosok perempuan yang memanggil Tony Stark tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya, berbeda dengan Tony, perempuan tersebut memakai pakaian yang rapi dan menarik, rambut panjangnya yang ikal dan hitam tergerai dengan cakap. Perempuan itu terlihat sedikit lebih muda dan membawa tas wanita yang digantungkan di pundak, namun raut wajahnya sedikit kesal. "Oh, bagaimana kau masuk, Jennifer, bukan?"

Sang perempuan memutar bola matanya selagi melipat kedua tangannya. " _Jessica._ Duh, kupikir kamu itu jenius. Pintu depanmu terbuka, jadi aku masuk, dan kukira kau harusnya mengajakku untuk sarapan hari ini?" Wajahnya sedikit didongakkan ke atas, menunggu Tony untuk membalas.

"Oh, ya. Jessica," Ucapnya santai setelah meneguk kopinya lagi, mengabaikan perkataan 'kupikir kamu itu jenius'. "Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali ya, makan siang saja kalau begitu, gimana?" Tanya dia dengan senyum yang terpampang pada wajahnya, seolah – olah dia tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Enak saja," Balas Jessica langsung. "Tidak. Dengar ya, Tony Stark. Aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, huh." Kemudian Jessica melangkah pergi dari hadapan Tony, meninggalkan apartemennya sehingga Tony kembali sendirian, sementara itu Tony hanya diam ditempat, mengendikkan bahunya. "Touché." Yah, dia memang tinggal mencari perempuan lain sih, yang baginya hal itu sangatlah mudah. Karena bila terus – terusan di apartemennya dia akan bosan, Tony memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, mencari suasana yang enak atau hiburan juga boleh.

Selesai menikmati kopinya sampai habis, dia bergegas membersihkan dan merapikan dirinya untuk bersiap – siap pergi. Tony memakai baju berkerah dengan motif kotak – kotak, jaket tipis yang bagian lengannya ditarik, dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap. Keluar dari apartemennya, langsung dia berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia belum makan dari tadi pagi. Maka tempat makan pun menjadi sasaran Tony kali ini.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk mencapai tampat makan tujuannya, hanya berkisar 3 sampai 4 menit sampai dia masuk ke dalam tempat makan sederhana. Cukup ramai akibat jam makan siang, untungnya dia dengan mudah mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk dua orang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari jendela. Setelah menempatkan dirinya di kursi dengan nyaman, mulailah ia membaca – baca menu sebelum dia memilih apa yang hendak dia pesan dan mengorder pesanannya.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, Tony mengeluarkan handphone berbasis 2Gnya, pada jaman tersebut jarang – jarang orang memiliki handphone, karena fungsinya dianggap tidak begitu efektif. Dia mengecek ke bagian pesan, 2 buah pesan telah masuk, satu dari ibunya, dan satu lagi dari ayahnya, lengkap sudah. Pesan dari ayahnya langsung dia abaikan, tetapi yang dari ibunya masih mau dia buka.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu, anakku? Sudah mendapat pekerjaan? Ibu khawatir, nak..' Tony lalu menopang dagunya di atas salah satu tangannya, ada segelintir rasa bersalah, tetapi bila disuruh mengaku pasti dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Sehabis merenung selama beberapa saat, dia pun mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari ibunya.

'Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik – baik saja kok. Soal pekerjaan, uh, sebentar lagi mungkin juga dapat.' Dia membaca itu berulang – ulang dengan sedikit kerutan di wajahnya, lalu tanpa dia sadari seorang pelayan berdiri disebelah dia dengan membawa makanan pesanannya. Tony langsung mengirim pesan tersebut, memasukkan handphonenya, lalu mengangguk ke arah pelayan untuk menaruh pesanannya di atas meja. Aroma daging steak masuk melalui indra penciumannya, steak tersebut dilengkapi dengan mash potato dan ice lemon tea sebagai minumannya, tiba – tiba Tony Stark menjadi sangat lapar. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, dia mulai memotong daging steak tersebut dan melahapnya dengan mantap.

Beberapa menit saat dia masih menikmati santapannya, seorang pria dengan perkiraan berumur 40 tahun keatas, mendatangi Tony dan menempati tempat duduk yang berada dihadapannya tanpa meminta permisi. Pria tersebut mengenakan jas hitam, berwajah kotak, rambutnya hitam, dan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum kepada Tony, tetapi Tony merasa kalau ada sesuatu dibalik senyumannya itu.

Sesuatu yang buruk.

Heart of Steel, Chapter 1.  
Selesai.

* * *

Nah, nah,  
nahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Membingungkankah, ceritanya? Atau membosankan? Kalau iya maaf(?) Omong – omong cerita ini saya buat latar tempatnya di West Covina karena letaknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Los Angeles, dimana perusahaan Stark berjalan. Jadi Tony emang ceritanya sengaja mau menjauh hehe. Yasudah, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Review ya, makasih.


End file.
